Horrible, Innomable Plaisir
by N'a qu'une Main
Summary: ... Je ne pense pas "c'est mal", je n'y arrive pas et je ne veux pas. Je ne pense pas "c'est horrible", "c'est contre-nature", "c'est degoutant" ... Le plaisir que je ressens, ce sentiment de bien-etre que Pyramid Head me procure, ..."


Bijour tout le monde.

Je n'ai pas la moindre idee de pourquoi j'ai ecrit ca. J'ai pourtant d'autres choses a ecrire. Et puis c'est horrible ! C'est malsain ! mais je l'ai ecrit ...

Donc, peu importe l'effet que ca vous fait, laissez une review, ca fait toujours plaisir.

OS, Lemon, PH/James

Silent Hill ne m'appartient pas (helas ou heureusement ?)

"Bonne" Lecture.

**Innomable plaisir**

Je marche dans les rues de Silent Hill. Dans mon souvenir, c'etait une ville pleine de vie, heureuse et ... je me fais des films. Je savais que Marry etait mourrante, et je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine, mais cet endroit, ce lieux ... est malsain. Elle a un air qui me glace le sang, un etau se serre autour de ma gorge quand je m'arrete et que je regarde autour de moi ; bien que je ne puisse pas voir grand chose avec tout ce brouillard ... D'ou vient-il ?

Ma radio emet des ondes une nouvelle fois. J'empoigne mon tuyau et me met a courir. Rien qu'a l'idee d'entendre un de ces monstres, de voir leur corps deforme et desarticule ... La nausee me vient et je dois m'arreter. Je plaque une main contre ma bouche en m'appuyant contre un mur. C'est horrible, ils me font penser a Marry ... Je dois me cacher. Je ne peux plus courir, mais je ne peux rester dans la rue, les gresillements sont de plus en plus fort. Je rentre dans le premier batiment que je vois.

Je tombe au sol, je respire profondement en fermant les yeux. Lentement, mon haut-de-coeur disparait. J'ouvre mes paupieres et me redresse doucement. C'est une boutique de photo. Des appareils parsement le sol, tout est recouvert d'une fine couche de poussiere, et la meme ambiance opressante. Ma radio est redevenue silencieuse. Je me releve et fouille un peu, mais je ne trouve rien d'utile sur le comptoir ou dans les placards. Je respire un grand coup, me dirige vers la porte, pret a sortir, quand un album photo qui traine accroche mon regard ; enfin, la photo qui en depasse.

Je l'ouvre d'une main tremblante. C'est moi. Moi et Marry. Je tourne la page, moi et Marry. L'autre page, moi et Marry. Je tourne les pages febrilement, toutes les photos representent moi et Marry. J'arrive a la fin de l'album, une grosse tache rouge qui ressemble fortement a du sang s'etale sur le visage de mon ex-femme. Je pousse un cri et jette l'album a travers la piece. Mon esprit devient noir, je suis pris d'une rage folle. Mon tuyau en main, je commence a detruire le peu de ce qui reste du magasin. Je hurle et me fiche eperduement des monstres que je pourrais attirer.

L'image de cette femme me poursuit, nuits et jours. J'ai tout fait pour elle, j'ai supporte ses lamentations, ses coleres injustifiees, toutes les choses blessantes qu'elles me lancaient, pour s'excuser juste apres et reprendre ensuite. C'est pour elle que je l'ai tuee ! C'etait pour ne pas qu'elle se rende compte de son etat pitoyable ! Je ne suis pas coupable ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle me poursuive encore apres sa mort ! Elle est morte ! Bordel, je l'ai vu ! J'etais la ! C'etait moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Salope !

Je continue de frapper l'air, mais mes forces me quittent peu a peu, je glisse sur le sol en sanglotant. Cette ville n'est Pas une ville. C'est moi. C'est un ecran geant qui donne directement sur mes pensees chaotiques et mes souvenirs. Je ne pourrai jamais sortir d'ici ... Je lache le tuyau et me recroqueville sur moi-meme. J'entends des pas, lours, ainsi que le raclement du metal qu'on traine sur le sol. Je ne releve meme pas la tete, je ne cherche pas a m'enfuir, je sais que c'est cette chose, ce monstre avec le casque. Il ne me fait rien, il se contente de me regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tue-moi ! T'essaie depuis que je suis arrive, ou depuis que j'existe ... Vas-y ! Je m'offre a toi ! Tue-moi ! Tue-moi !

Il m'attrape par le col et me jette conte le mur, avec une telle violence que j'en crache du sang. Il m'attrape a nouveau et cette fois me plaque contre le comptoir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?! J'entends son immense couteau tomber sur le sol. D'une main, il plaque ma tete contre le comptoir, de l'autre, il m'arrache mon pantalon. Mais je m'en fiche, je m'en fou completement.

-Vas-y ... Je suis mort de toute facon. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien a faire.

Il me penetre sans prevenir, sans preparation, et j'ai l'impression d'etre dechire en deux, mais je ne cri pas. Au contraire ... Je sens quelque chose ! C'est horrible, c'est fantastique, cette douleur innomable melee a ce plaisir de se sentir etre, existe. Je suis la, je le sens a l'interieur de moi, le sang qui coule sur mes jambes est le mien, il prouve que je suis en vie !

Je ne pense pas "c'est mal", je n'y arrive pas et je ne veux pas. Je ne pense pas "c'est horrible", "c'est contre-nature", "c'est degoutant" ... Le plaisir que je ressens, ce sentiment de bien-etre que Pyramid Head me procure, il me plonge en une telle extase ! Ma bouche s'ouvre, alors qu'il continue ses va et viens qui sont toujours plus violent, qui me mortifient. Ma respiration est laborieuse, je ne retiens pas mes cris de pure jouissance, mes hanches accompagnent les siennes, des larmes salees coulent sur mon visage, j'attrape mon sexe tendu a l'extreme et me repais de cette bestialite.

Sa main ne retient plus ma tete, elle enfonce ces ongles dans mes epaules, et l'autre agrippe douloureusement ma hanche. Soudain, il pousse une espece de rale. C'est sourd, ca n'a rien d'humain, et cela ne dure pas, mais avec vient un liquide brulant a l'interieur de moi. Cela m'acheve, je viens a mon tour, me rependant sur le comptoir. Je ne bouge toujours pas, j'halete et essaie tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de mon coeur. Je n'avais jamais jouis comme ca ...

Je le sens derriere moi, il avance sa "tete" sur mon crane, et je l'entends prendre une profonde inspiration, comme s'il essayait de marquer mon odeur dans son esprit. Comme s'il avait un esprit ... Il se retire, je vois du coin de l'oeil que son couteau est de retour dans sa main, et il quitte la piece en passant par la remise. Je n'ai toujours pas bouge, je suis sale et mon pantalon est toujours baisse. Lentement, je me rhabille, je me nettoie modestement, ramasse mon tuyau, prend une grande inspiration a mon tour, et je sors en courant dans la rue.

Je suis vivant, je suis la. Peu importe ce qui va m'arriver, je suis venu ici pour avoir des reponses, peu importe ou "ici" est. J'ai horriblement mal, mais je continu de courir. La souffrance est ce qui me maintient en vie. Si je vie reellement ... Je chasse ces pensees de ma tete, je cours. Je cours de plus en plus vite, pour avoir de plus en plus mal. Je suis mal. Mais je suis la.

"Welcome to Silent Hill"


End file.
